Last Chance
by Riyukitsa
Summary: After the hilariously failed attempt to get Cas laid, Dean accidentally makes a proposition he doesn't know how to back down from. Prequel to Destined For Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Pointless smut. I own nothing. Not sure if anyone has had this exact same story idea (was re-watching the show and came across the strip club/brothel scene and I can't imagine why it wouldn't have been created before now). (Un)fortunately, there are over 1,000 Destiel stories so I haven't been able to study them intimately and see if this scene has been recreated elsewhere. If so, apologies ^_^'

And enjoy :)

"It really has been a long time since I laughed that hard," Dean repeated as they drove away from the strip club where Castiel had completely destroyed his last chance of experiencing intimacy.

"I don't understand why that was so funny to you, Dean." Castiel was staring straight ahead, no longer uncomfortably silent as he had been just minutes before.

Dean laughed again. "It's just been good having you around Cas," then his smile disappeared as he remembered why they had even been there. "I..." he didn't look away from the road, but Castiel was watching him now, "I don't want to see you go, but I understand why we have to do this. Raphael..."

"He'll kill me." Cas said solemnly, looking out the window now. "It is a shame I did not get to experience what you had talked about. You made it seem very enjoyable."

Dean couldn't stop from smiling again, thinking back to the woman Castiel had freightened. "Yeah, well, at this point I'm probably the only person not terrified of you so I'm your only chance at getting laid." He had meant it as a joke, but the moment he said it, he realized it probably wasn't a good idea. Castiel did not have a firm grasp for sarcasm, let alone Dean's manner of teasing.

"You would do that for me?" Castiel's tone was so innocent and sincere, Dean struggled to correct the angel's interpretation. He thought for several moments about how to respond without hurting the angel's feelings, realizing that Castiel was preparing to sacrifice himself. He had no reason to shut him down harshly. He would do what Dean always did: he would make light of the situation.

"Well, that would never work." Dean looked over at Cas, grinning. "You see, Cas," he looked back to the road, "I could never be catcher."

Castiel's face shown concern. "Catching what, Dean? I'm not following."

Dean's voice took on a frustrated, serious tone, "bottom! The guy receiving. Come on, Cas, don't make me spell it out for you."

"Well, I guess..." Castiel seemed to be contemplating, "losing one's virginity could mean a number of things. If you insist on being, 'top' is it? Then yes, I am willing to participate to experience one of these sexual encounters you speak about so often."

They had pulled into a parking space at the motel parking lot, directly in front of their room. Dean killed the engine and removed the keys. He couldn't find words. He searched. There was nothing to say.

"Do we do it in the car or the room?" Castiel asked, honestly questioning the proper location.

Dean looked around, eyes wide, still searching for the best reaction. "We, uh... Cas, are you sure, man?" He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, nervously. "This is what you want? I mean, it was my idea, not yours. Don't do this for my sake. We can drive to the house right now and just wait for Raphael."

Castiel was looking at Dean, who was actively avoiding eye contact. "I appreciate your concern, Dean, but I was actually glad that you made the offer. I would be lying if I said I had not thought about doing those things with you before. I am lucky to have such an experienced friend who is willing to fulfill his friend's last wishes. I agree with your original sentiment, that it would be a shame for me to have never had the chance to be intimate with someone. Just tell me what to do, Dean. I'm yours."

Dean's eyes could not have possibly grown any wider. He finally looked up at Castiel, at that last sentence. "This is what you want, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean." Then his face changed, as though something had only just occurred to him. "You haven't thought about me that way...?"

Dean sputtered, one again trying to find words that didn't exist in his mind. "No, I, well.. Cas, I mean... It's not..."

Castiel gently reached a hand up and touched two fingers to Dean's forehead. He closed his eyes for several moments, then removed his hand and locked eyes with Dean. He was smiling.

"So you have though about it? Often... But you don't seem to mind being 'catcher' in your own version of this scenario. Are you sure you don't want me to be 'top' tonight? If this is our last chance," Castiel grew serious again, "if this is the last time we see each other, Dean. I do not want either of us to have any regrets."

Dean seemed to have snapped out of his vicious cycle of being lost in thought. If Castiel knew that Dean had feelings for the angel, that he had pictured them together more times than he cared to admit, why try to hide anything now?

"Your choice, Cas." Dean shrugged.

"Top," Castiel said as he opened the car door and stepped out. "Are you coming?" He leaned down to look at Dean.

"Hopefully later," Dean grinned and then the smile faded and he only nodded when he realized Castiel didn't understand the joke. "Right."

Dean climbed out of the impala and followed Castiel to the door of their room. He unlocked it, his heart racing. This had escalated so quickly, he hadn't had time to process what was happening.

Of course he had thought about being with Castiel. How could he not? Dean was nothing if not a sexual being. His inappropriate thoughts spanned the spectrum of acceptable lovers. Castiel was certainly at the top of that list. He had felt a connection with the angel from the moment they met. The attraction wasn't merely physical. Castiel had seen something more in Dean, a part of the hunter that he, himself, believed had never existed. Castiel thought he was worth saving... He was the first person (well, angel) besides his own brother to make Dean believe he wasn't worthless. The emotions he felt when he looked at Castiel, he had never felt that way about anyone before. He wanted to protect him and keep him safe. Castiel seemed so innocent and yet, through all his naive beliefs, Dean knew that Castiel would be just as likely to protect Dean. He was definitely strong. The hunter admired strength in others... No matter how he thought about it, Castiel was perfection to him, in every way.

He brought himself back to the current situation when he noticed Castiel watching him with an innocent smile.

"You love me?" The angel looked so happy, Dean didn't know what to say. Had he thought about love? Castiel had to have been reading him.

"Well, I," Dean was stuttering again. As the two of them stood in the motel room, he locked eyes with the other being and he knew. There was no question. "Yeah, Cas. I do. I'm sorry I never said it before tonight. I'm sorry that this is your last night on Earth and I wasted what little time we've had together."

Castiel was still smiling. "I'm flattered, Dean. I'm not upset at all. Just as you have always believed you were unworthy, I have had the same doubts. I never felt like I truly belonged in heaven. My sympathies toward man made me weak and unclean. But," he walked up to Dean and placed a hand gently on his cheek, "I have never felt anything close to happiness until I met you. Your patience, your kindness, the way you handle every situation with strength and courage. You don't hate me because I am an angel and you don't abandon me when I am struggling to grasp human concepts. I did not know I was capable of loving anyone, let alone a human. I have no doubts about how I feel, though. And even if it is just one night, I'd rather be spending this one moment with you than to leave this world never knowing how you truly felt."

Dean smirked, "well said, Ca-"

"Shut up, Dean," he interrupted the hunter before leaning in to press his lips against Dean's.

Dean didn't hesitate to bring a hand up to the back of Castiel's neck, his other hand finding the other man's hip and gripping it tightly, pulling his form closer.

"Whoa!" Dean yelled as he stepped back. Pulling Castiel close to him, he had expected to feel some sort of friction between their clothing. When his erect cock met Castiel's, shock was the first reaction to register. "Cas! What the hell? Why are we naked?"

"Aren't we having sex?" Castiel's monotone voice as he stood fully nude in front of Dean left the hunter confused. Should he be concerned at Castiel's blatant disregard for romance or amused by Castiel's severe misunderstanding of build up? He decided to go the route of the teacher, hoping to let Castiel get the most out of this experience.

"Ok, listen to me, Cas, and by God I mean listen to me very closely. Part of the fun is undressing one another or undressing for someone." Before Dean could finish, Castiel snapped his fingers and they were dressed again. "Damn it, Cas! No!" Castiel snapped his fingers and the clothes disappeared once more, this time laying neatly folded on one of the chairs near the kitchenette.

Dean stood before the angel in all his glory, closed his eyes and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure if he was doing more harm than good now, trying to explain anything at this point.

"No more angel tricks, got it?" He looked to Castiel and Castiel said nothing. "You can't rush these things. Well, you can. I guess you can. But when you do that, it's not as special, ok? If you want it to mean anything you have to go by the feel of it."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'll be gentle."

Dean closed his eyes again and held up a single finger. "Don't. Don't ever say that phrase again."

When Dean opened his eyes, the angel was gone. Dean's heart sank for just a moment as he considered the thought that he had scared the angel off by being too critical.

Instead, he felt a hand on his back pushing him toward the bed. "I understand, Dean. I will try to read your body language. No angel tricks. Judging by your erection, I think we should start taking care of ourselves. Do you agree?"

Dean didn't fight him and instead walked to the bed with him. "Just... less words. That's all. It's about feeling. It's about reading your partner. Be more subtle."

"For a catcher, you're giving a lot of instruction. I thought I was supposed to be the one in charge?" Dean sighed. It only made it worse that Castiel was absolutely not being sarcastic.

"Fine, do things your way."

"Good." Castiel said, turning Dean around to face him, then gripping his shoulders tightly and forcing him to his knees. "I'm assuming you don't want me to start without some type of preparation?"

When Dean gave him a confused look, Castiel reached down and placed his thumb gently on Dean's chin. He moved his finger downward, causing Dean's mouth to open slightly. "Better," Castiel said in his naturally rough tone. He gripped the base of his cock with one hand and placed the other on the side of Dean's face. When the tip of his erect member touched Dean's lips, Dean's eyes widened. The hunter was practically panting, his heart racing with excitement. He hadn't expected Castiel to suddenly take control this way.

Dean opened his mouth wider, taking in the angel's thick cock. He knew he would be sloppy. This was his first time. Still, having Castiel take charge like this was a huge turn on. His mind was suddenly focusing on the thought of Castiel taking him on the bed and he eagerly licked and sucked his cock in anticipation.

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel groaned as he moved his hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair. This was beyond what he expected. Dean moved his head up and down, taking in more of his erect member, then pulling back again, soaking the angel's cock.

Dean pulled back, licked the tip, then grinned up at Castiel. "I could just finish you off like this."

Castiel gave the hunter a stoic look and then replied, "to steal a quote from one of your fantasies I saw, 'I'm taking that ass tonight.'" Dean's eyes widened and he was at a loss for words again. "Have you finished?" Dean nodded. "Good, then get on the bed."

"Cas, do you need-"

"I saw enough in your mind, Dean. I have a general understanding of how this will work anatomically."

Dean climbed on the bed, assuming a position on his hands and knees as he groaned at Castiel's comment. "Fan-freaking-tastic. That makes me feel so much more comfortable with this arrangement."

Castiel crawled onto the bed and seated himself on his knees behind Dean. "From my understanding, while you have a better idea of how this works, you have as much experience with this situation as I do. This will be the first time you've... how did I phrase it in that one fantasy of yours? 'Taken a cock up your ass?'"

Dean blushed and looked down at the comforter he was on top of. It wasn't just his physical or emotional attraction to Castiel that made him want this. Somehow Castiel's detachment and blunt comments preceding his actions were huge turn ons for Dean. It was sex. Castiel was not being romantic whatsoever. For a reason Dean couldn't quite explain, he was enjoying this even more than he had imagined. Castiel was either romantic or detached in Dean's fantasies. Either way, Dean enjoyed it every time. To be with Castiel as he tried to fulfill the detached dominant role, it aroused him greatly. His cock was throbbing, begging to be touched.

As if he were still reading his mind, Castiel reached around to grip Dean's swollen member and began stroking it. Dean moaned. "No, wait... you need..."

"No, Dean. We both need this." He didn't stop, his hand wrapped tightly around Dean's erection.

"Please, Cas, I don't want to cum yet," Dean begged.

Castiel hesitated and then finally stopped. He grabbed Dean's wrist though and brought his hand to his own member. "Then you do it while I'm fucking you. Ok?" He was still Cas. Even overtaken by lust, he was thinking about Dean. "Are you ready?" Castiel asked as he placed the tip of his cock at Dean's entrance. Dean only nodded.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's hip, steadying himself as he slowly pushed his own hips forward, sinking his hard cock in slowly. "Breathe, Dean," he instructed. Dean relaxed and when he did, he groaned at how amazing it felt.

"Fuck, Cas," he said in his gruff voice.

"Technically, no. I'm fucking you." Dean smiled at Castiel's seemingly innocent remark. So this was what sex was like with someone you loved? He could get used to this. And then... as quickly as that happy thought came, it left when he realized he didn't have the chance to get used to this. This was his only chance to be with the angel. He had almost drifted off in a depressing thought until Castiel pushed himself in even farther, causing Dean to gasp.

"You aren't paying attention. Start tending to yourself now." He pulled out a little, then pushed back in, causing Dean to gasp once more as Castiel groaned.

Dean began to stroke himself with his right hand, his left forearm bearing much of his weight to hold himself up. His back was arched with his forehead resting on his left arm. "You," he was breathless, the feeling of Castiel filling him up while he touched himself overwhelming the hunter, "looked so big... are you all the way in?"

Castiel actually laughed this time. "No, Dean. Don't worry, I know having a large penis is preferable. My size was authentic and I am only halfway in."

"Fuck," Dean muttered. It felt amazing. He shuddered when Castiel pushed himself deeper. He pulled out again, then pushed in farther. Once he did this several more times, going deeper with each stroke, Castiel picked up the pace and started a regular rhythm.

His hands gripped both sides of Dean's hips now and he was breathing harder. His moans and grunts only propelled Dean to stroke himself faster. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Dean thought to himself. It felt so good. Castiel was perfect. Why had they waited so long to do this?

Dean thought briefly about trying different positions and then realized he would never be able to. He was so close to cumming already, there was no chance. He felt that warm sensation in his lower stomach repeatedly and would stop touching himself whenever he felt close to the explosion of internal heat. He couldn't help but wonder how close Castiel was.

The angel was rougher now, gripping Dean almost painfully as he thrusted into him again and again. He was merciless, thrusting his large cock fully inside the young man before pulling out completely and repeating the action. It was rough and fast and frantic until he seated himself fully inside the hunter, leaned forward and whispered, "cum for me, Dean. Spill your seed on this cheap motel bed like you've been thinking about. I'm close... I want to go when you do." And with that, Castiel began long strokes in and out, slowly, staving off his own orgasm to give Dean a chance to finish.

When Dean began stroking himself again, he gasped then groaned as he came hard. Castiel began thrusting hard again and then he, himself groaned as he came, filling the hunter with his own seed.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean's back gently. "Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, no, um," Dean was still breathless and Castiel was still seated fully inside him, "don't mention it."

When Castiel pulled out, Dean let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"That, um, that was amazing," Dean said as he rolled over on his back, not quite ready to get up and dress himself again.

"I agree. That was very enjoyable. I can understand why you think about it regularly, even when dreaming." Castiel was standing next to bed now and snapped his fingers like before and they were both fully clothed.

Dean looked up at him with a thoughtful expression. "I'm not ready to let you go, Cas."

Castiel smiled and then crawled onto the bed next to Dean, which now seemed clean and Dean could only assume "angel tricks."

"I've grown to like you too much, Dean. If I die tomorrow, at least we know the feelings were mutual."

Dean slid up on the bed and rested his head on one of the pillows. He sat up slightly and pulled Castiel up to lay his head on his chest and then laid back down, stroking the angel's dark hair. Castiel didn't resist and instead listened to the hunter's heartbeat as they both closed their eyes.

They would have to leave soon. Dean had thought he was prepared for this battle. Earlier he would have next to no hesitation. Now, however, he felt nothing but sadness. What would he do when Castiel was gone? He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he held the angel tighter and tried to think only about how much love he had in his heart at that moment. That would be what kept him fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, whoops... I meant for this to be a one shot/one chapter story. When I went to save, it said my captcha was wrong and made me complete the story info again. I must've forgot to hit complete again so... after some positive feedback, why not add another chapter? :D please don't hate me when you reach the end... Also, I wrote this on my phone so please alert me to (and kindly forgive) any typos!**

The motel room had not changed since they left and Dean, who had been feeling a rush of excitement from having trapped Raphael, was almost disappointed when he opened the door. As if after such a phenomenal event, their next action should've been more grand than faded blue carpet and beige walls.

He wouldn't let this get him down, though. "Cas," he said, as they entered the room, "you were amazing back there."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied, seemingly apathetic.

"I mean it," he shut the door behind the angel. "I wasn't sure trapping him would work, but it did. I don't think you get enough credit for your intellect."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't think anyone has ever considered I had intellect. Let alone give credit for it." He shrugged and looked away, not as happy as he had been before. Dean felt the need to fix it.

"Well, you're getting credit for it now. I mean it, Cas." When the angel sat on the bed, Dean approached him cautiously. "Ok, I give. What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" The angel looked up, appearing to have been lost in his own mind.

"You're not acting right. Well, I mean, more not right than normal."

"It's not over, Dean."

Dean crossed his arms. "Yeah, I know."

"So why are we celebrating such a small victory? What if Raphael wasn't lying? What if God is dead..."

"Raphael is an ass. And, oh, I don't know," his reply was sarcastic. "Maybe for our own sanity because it's healthy to recognize a win every once in a while?"

"You're right, Dean," the angel said, but Dean could tell he didn't believe it.

"Listen," he gripped the angel's chin lightly and tilted his face up to meet Dean's, "I know you are literally feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders right now. I'm right there with you. But we can't give in now. So Raphael didn't know where God was. We'll find him. I promise, Cas. Until then," he leaned forward and brought his lips against Castiel's in a gentle kiss, "we keep fighting." He leaned his forehead against Castiel's and the two stayed that way for a brief moment.

Then Dean stepped back and slowly pulled his shirt off, showing off his perfectly chiseled abs.

When he smirked at Castiel and realized the angel was staring at him with a blank expression, Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Ok, I give up. What now?"

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to..."

"We already had sex, Dean. It's a once in a lifetime experience, right? I've experienced it once."

"Aaaaand," Dean gestured toward the angel, "did you enjoy it?"

"I did."

Dean clapped his hands. "Great! So let's do it again."

"Why?"

Dean raised his hand to his face, not sure how to explain this to the angel. "Ok, look," he reached out with both hands then, grabbing each of Castiel's and pulled the angel to a standing position. "Emotion lesson 101: if something feels good, do it again. This can get especially tricky as some people will do the same thing again and again until it kills them. Lucky for you, I can control my urges."

"I've never gotten that impression from you, Dean," was his brutally honest reply.

"Well, I can," Dean said defensively. "So, ya know, just let me lead this time. Bottom line? Sex feels good and if we are both willing, we can do it as often as we'd like."

"I would like to have sex again."

"Great," Dean said. "Don't ever say it like that again, though, ok?"

"Ok," Castiel replied and Dean noticed he was now naked.

"Cas," his voice lowered, "I thought I said no angel tricks during sex."

"I thought that was just for you. Do you want me to do it with the trench coat on?"

"What? No I," Dean was flustered again. "Ok, nevermind. Just stay naked. We'll work on the romance stuff later." He struggled to quickly remove his jeans, boxers and socks to catch up to his lover. "Ya know," he said, leaning sideways, attempting to step out of his pants, "I'm guessing the people who write songs about falling in love with an angel or making love to an angel never actually experienced it."

"What makes you say that?" Castiel calmly watched Dean struggle.

"I don't recall ever hearing a song titled 'Disappearing Trench Coat' or 'Absence of Foreplay' on a classic rock album." He kicked his clothes aside and then stepped forward. With both hands, he shoved Castiel onto the bed then climbed on top of him.

Dean couldn't help but grin as he grabbed Castiel's wrists and pinned them to the bed. To his relief, Castiel finally smiled.

"I enjoy feeling close to you, Dean."

"I feel the same way, Cas," he replied before kissing the angel again. The kiss was slow and passionate and Dean could feel his heartbeat race as the excitement grew. His soft lips pressed against the angel's and he smirked into the kiss.

Lowering his hips, he pushed his hard cock against Castiel's and was pleased with himself when the angel gasped. Dean slowly began kissing along the angel's jawline, moving down his neck where he nipped at the soft skin gently. He could feel Castiel's erection growing harder against his own and he felt a desperate desire to take him right then. 'No,' he thought. 'I want this to be perfect.'

He stood up, to Castiel's disappointment. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Dean answered. "Move up, head on the pillows." Castiel did as instructed so that he was no longer laying across the bed. Dean climbed back onto the bed and then, straddling Castiel's waist, placed his right finger on the angel's lips. "Now, I need you to get this nice and wet for me." Castiel didn't question him.

He licked the single digit and then took it into his mouth, sucking on it per Dean's instructions. Dean had to keep from groaning. The only thing he could picture now was Castiel on his knees in front of Dean, taking the hunter's entire length in his mouth.

"Fuck," he whispered, "ok, ok, that's enough, Cas." He withdrew the finger and noticed Castiel grinning. "Pleased with yourself?"

"The fact that I can make your cock hard is definitely a skill that I take pride in."

"That is probably the most normal sentence you've ever said," Dean joked and then added, "but my current goal isn't to teach you English. The sounds I want you to make, Cas..." he was repositioning himself now, Castiel's legs up, thighs resting on Dean's as Dean sat on his knees in front of the angel. "Heh, my only goal tonight is to make the devil blush."

"You think Lucifer is listening?"

"What?" He was momentarily distracted. "No, Cas, God."

Castiel immediately tried to sit up and Dean used his left hand to push the angel back down. "It was an expression, Cas."

"You're certain God isn't listening?" Castiel seemed skeptical.

"I'm positive. Don't you think," Dean reached his right hand down and place the tip of his fingers at Castiel's entrance, "he would've saved us by now?" He slowly pushed the finger in and leaned forward, kissing Castiel's forehead. "Cause let's face it, babe," he smirked at the now blushing Castiel, "we're a little past saving now, aren't we?"

Castiel reached a hand up to gently grip the back of Dean's neck and pulled him closer.

Dean's only response was to push that single digit in deeper and brush his lips lightly against Castiel's. "Ah ah ah... I lead, remember?"

He could feel Castiel's breath on his lips and knew the angel was struggling with giving up control. Dean slowly moved his finger in and out, attempting to distract Castiel.

When Castiel's breathing quickened, Dean pulled it out completely and then positioned his cock against that same entrance.

Dean held onto Castiel's thigh with his left hand and used the leverage to push his hips back, making it easier for Dean to get close. His right hand guided his cock as he pressed the tip against Castiel and slowly pushed in.

Castiel gasped and clawed at the hunter's back. "Dean..." he whispered.

"Shhh... just breathe," he repeated what Castiel had told him previously. He continued to let his long, swollen member slide deeper inside his lover until he had filled him completely. Then groaned. "Fuck."

Castiel was still gripping his back and when he drug his nails down it, Dean hissed. "Please Dean," Castiel whispered again. He closed his eyes.

Dean moved his hips back and then thrust into the angel again. Castiel arched his back. The muscles in the human's arms tightened as he wrapped an arm around each of the angel's legs and began the same motion, pulling back then pushing forward, again and again.

Castiel moaned and he left one hand to grip Dean's back as the other twisted in the sheets next to them.

Dean was groaning and grunting through clenched teeth, trying as hard as he could to pound the angel before him mercilessly. Castiel was strong. Dean knew that. There was no way he would leave his lover unsatisfied in the bedroom, no matter what type of being he was.

Sweat began to drip from Dean's face as he kept the hard and fast pace going. He could tell Castiel was getting close. The angel hadn't opened his eyes once, so Dean decided to demand his attention. He leaned forward, pushing the angel's legs back silently appreciating how flexible he was, and kissed him. It was a passionate, breathy, messy kiss, but Castiel returned it happily. He moved a hand up to Dean's neck, not letting him go. He kissed the hunter as though he were dying and only Dean's touch could save him.

Dean's motions became slower, more gentle and when Castiel moaned against his mouth, the hunter knew he was doing something right. He pressed his forehead against Castiel's as he had earlier, breaking their kiss.

"Glad you finally loosened up a bit," he said referring to Castiel's smile.

"If that's a joke about my ass, you have very poor timing, Dean." Dean couldn't help but laugh, then sat up and thrusted into Castiel almost playfully.

"No jokes here, babe. You close?"

Castiel could only nod.

"Good," Dean said then resumed the fast and hard pace from before. He could feel his own heart pounding and he knew he would finish soon as well. He pounded into the smaller form again and again until he finally felt himself about to let go. His thrusts became more erratic before he nearly collapsed on top of Castiel, but caught himself, a hand now resting on either side of the angel's head. His arched his back, pushing his hips flush against the angel's as he came. Almost immediately after, he felt something warm against his stomach and looked down to see his and the angel's stomachs covered in Castiel's seed.

He looked up and kissed him again. Then, ever so gently, he sat up and slid himself out. Castiel gasped and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Glad I didn't disappoint," he said with a tired voice. He was exhausted. He finally did collapse, this time next to Castiel, who turned his head and kissed the hunter.

"Thank you, Dean." He nuzzled the hunter's nose and grinned. "I think I prefer you on top."

"Ok, but what if I'm sitting and you're on my lap?"

"You're already thinking about sex again?"

Dean sighed, "it's like you don't even know me." Castiel only shook his head and looked away.

Dean felt a sudden warmth and looked down to see himself cleaned and now wearing a tshirt and sweatpants, his normal pajamas. "So I guess I should take the hint that it's bed time?"

Castiel was fully dressed in her regular outfit, complete with the trench coat.

"I don't require sleep, but I can stay with you if you'd like."

Dean pulled the angel close to him and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I think I would."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

He hesitated and Dean opened his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just curious. Why start with a finger?"

Dean laughed and then kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Because it hurts if you aren't ready."

"Did I hurt you when I was on top?"

It was Dean's turn to hesitate. "Well, a little."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well," he was considering his options and decided the truth would be easiest, "because it started to feel good right after. And because I didn't want to discourage you. You didn't mean for it to hurt."

"None of your fantasies showed anyone using a finger, Dean," he said, sounding suspicious.

"I swear it's normal, Cas. Think of my fantasies like porn. Fun to watch, but definitely not a how-to guide for real world sex."

Castiel was quiet for several minutes and then spoke again, "so even though I hurt you, you tried to avoid hurting me. Why?"

"Well, because I love you, Cas." He sounded thoughtful, "You weren't trying to hurt me. You were trying to do the opposite, actually."

Castiel sighed. "And yet you still don't think you're worthy of love. I don't understand, Dean."

"I'm not the good guy, Cas. I never have been."

"You've risked your life to save more people than you can count. You're brave and selfless and you save people whether they're thankful or not. You don't look for adoration."

Dean kissed him again, "well then we're kindred spirits you and I."

"I don't understand..."

"You're more human than you realize. And your imperfections, the things the other angels get pissed at you for, they make you special. You only want to help others... I can't believe I was lucky enough to find you."

"Well," Castiel said, "it was actually me finding you in hell and all."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. And I'm eternally grateful." He hugged Castiel closely to him, then yawned. "Ok, and now I need to rest. Trapping an angel, sex with an angel... I think I'll need to sleep for a few days to get back to normal. Night babe," another kiss on the top of Castiel's head and Dean closed his eyes.

Castiel was smiling again and curled into Dean's body just before the hunter fell asleep.

When he was certain the hunter was sound asleep, Castiel stood and stared at his sleeping form. He was incredibly handsome. And his heart was so pure... Castiel knew it would be hard to leave him, but he had no choice. The more he thought about everything, the more he considered God's disappearance...

He couldn't let Dean become Michael's vessel. And yet, he knew taking Dean with him on his search for God was impossible. There was a very good chance one of them wouldn't survive this coming battle. Despite their earlier sentiments that it was better to have had this connection than to have never admitted their feelings, he knew growing attached to this man was a mistake. There was no future for them. He would protect Dean. And to do that, he would have to leave. To find God, to keep Dean from harms way, and to keep Dean from falling for the angel even more.

"I love you, Dean," he said with a weary smile as he ran his fingers through the hunter's short dark blonde hair then leaned in to give him one last kiss. Then, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since this was originally meant to be one chapter and then I continued it anyway, my warped little mind got another idea.**

* * *

Dean awoke to an empty bed. He yawned, stretched, then slowly drug himself out from under the warm comforter. He checked his phone, noted nothing strange or unusual and then decided to take a shower.

After he'd finished showering and had dressed himself in a black tshirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket, he checked his phone again. Still nothing. He put on his shoes then grabbed his bag and left the motel.

Breakfast was uneventful and he read the local paper while he sipped his coffee. He briefly thought back to the night before, to their conversation about absent fathers before Castiel vanished from his car. He hadn't enjoyed returning to the hotel room alone that night. Hadn't appreciated Castiel's lack of communication.

'Angel's definitely don't have emotions,' he thought. 'I bet he didn't even mind that he didn't get any action yesterday,' he grinned as he thought back to the strip club. He tried to think about what happened after, but all he could remember next was arriving at the house only to see that Raphael had already arrived. "Maybe I had a few too many at the club," he mused quietly. That was the only logical explanation, he reasoned, for a gap in his memory.

He sipped his coffee again and then pulled out his phone. Still nothing.

To be continued: Chapter 5/Destined For Hell


End file.
